battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Liar Ball You Don't Want
The Liar Ball You Don't Want is the 7th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 38th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on February 16, 2018. A Better Name Than That lost the challenge. Votes Continuity references *After the voting screen for A Better Name Than That, Blocky does the same pose in his Funny Doings International from The Reveal. *Blocky's laughing at the beginning of the episode is the same laughing from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International. **Additionally, Blocky's voting pose is similar to the pose he did in those commercials. *Taco got squished is possibly a reference from the BeiBei and Jing Jing Squisher. *The explosions was seen in BFDI 2. Trivia *This is the second BFB episode not written by Cary Huang. The first being Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the first time The Losers! lost a member. **This is the fourth time a team captain was be eliminated with Pencil being eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy being eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, and Bracelety being eliminated in Today's Very Special Episode. * Despite the rumors of X and Four coming back in this episode (because of the whole ‘X’s value is 7’ thing), X didn't come back. However, Four came back in a quick cameo. *This will be the first time in BFDI history where Coiny and Firey are both UFE and Coiny gets fewer votes to be eliminated. *This is the first odd number episode to have recommended characters. *Since Loser was eliminated, this was the second time a male contestant was eliminated. *Because Loser was eliminated, it is very coincidental since he made his first appearance in BFDI 7; whereas this is BFB 7. *Woody got his first kill in this episode *Loser is the first contestant eliminated with over 10,000 votes, or quintuple digits and over half of the total votes in the total number of votes. **Loser will also be eliminated with a vote amount higher than the vote total from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *When Loser is eliminated, Lollipop and Lightning will be the only contestants with their name starting with the letter L left. **This also continues the fact that contestants with their name starting with the letter L being eliminated on odd number episodes. *This will be the third time a contestant with the bracketed letter E is eliminated. The first two being Bracelety and Roboty. *Loser will be eliminated with the record of the highest votes, at 12,108 votes, surpassing Roboty's 11,960 overall votes. *This will be the first time 2 male characters are eliminated in a row since Hurtful! *Loser will be the second newcomer being eliminated, the first being Liy *This is the first time the unused Tennis Ball Voting picture is in the voting screen. *This is the first time Camera appeared since Welcome Back. *This is the first time an episode was released early. *Marker when speaking about Donut said "Donut's a vampire too?" Possibly referring to another character who could be a vampire. *This is the second episode to not have rankings. Goofs * In the first scene, Blocky can be heard laughing even though he is on the Moon, though it could be a sound effect. * Firey wasn't burning at Cake at Stake. * When Bubble was sad about everyone being murderous, her arms were detached from her body. * The tiles near the lavatory extended a lot further than in the previous episodes. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Battle for BFDI